


Hurricane

by misha_anon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, M/M, PWP, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Castiel is a force of nature and Dean enjoys the weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> I don't put most of the ficlets I write on ao3 because they're usually short and not always all that well thought out, but I really liked the way this one came out even though it's not very long. :-)
> 
> _Also, if you're on tumblr and you want to see more of my writing, I write a story every day[here](http://spnficlets.tumblr.com). It's a year-long project to force myself to deal with writer's block rather than just.. not writing if I don't feel like it. haha It's a mix of deancas and cockles and sometimes it's not great or very interesting, but it *is* always written._

Dean enjoys the way Castiel's body moves atop his, the way he falls to pieces, all thick muscle and slick skin.  With his breath coming in hitched huffs and whimpers against the side of Dean's neck as their cocks drag together, Dean can pinpoint the  _second_  he starts to come apart.  

The moment his legs tangle with Dean's for leverage and his whimpers turn to growls, Dean grabs Castiel's ass, squeezing in a futile attempt to steady the frantic rutting that inevitably follows.  Dean's head swims with the force of Castiel's need, his stomach twisting dirty and hot when Cas' inarticulate mutterings span two continents' worth of languages.  The only words he can make out are "Dean" and "want".

He presses his lips to Castiel's shoulder and holds on like an ant in a hurricane against the rough collision of hipbones until Cas' breath sputters to a stop and his body tenses.  Dean's grip on his ass tightens, pulling rhythmically as Cas comes all over both their stomachs with a relieved groan and a shudder, leaving Dean so close the ache of need twists around his spine like an electric current.  

Castiel turns his head to kiss Dean, hard and haphazard, but his lips don't stay.  He's still panting and shivery when he pulls away and slides down Dean's body.  His kisses are distracted, open-mouthed and rough as his palms mold to Dean's body.  A flush of embarrassment and arousal heats Dean's already overheated face when Castiel stops to clean the come from his belly.  His fingers twist in Cas' hair, tugging the sweat-soaked strands as Castiel looks up to meet his gaze.

Dean's heart thumps at the debauched vision, wide blue eyes and sex-flushed skin.  He swallows the thick lump in his throat, his cock twitching wildly when Castiel takes its base delicately between his thumb and forefinger and proceeds to engulf him in one fell swoop.  Castiel closes his eyes, his brow drawn in concentration and Dean's hips buck instinctively, pushing deeper into the wet heat of his mouth until he can feel the clench of his throat.

When Castiel hums with pleasure, Dean's toes curl and he forgets his grip on sweaty hair to grab at the sheets, his body twisting as Cas gags around his cock momentarily, then hums again.  Up and down, relentless lips and a hard-pressed tongue drag orgasm from Dean in short order.  He'd be embarrassed, if his bones weren't sparking with need and his lips weren't formed around a cry of pleasure.

Hands on his hips, long fingered and strong hold him steady as his cock pulses.  Dean grabs frantically at the sheet, at Castiel's hair, at the pillow behind him as he comes apart from the inside out only to be put back in a similar order minus the bones.  His chest aches with the need for more air, his stomach full of molten pleasure that makes him squirm and whisper praise, even if his words come out in the wrong order.

A moment later, Cas is crawling back up his body - more attentive but no less meandering in his stubble-scraping kisses.  He settles on top of Dean, his stomach still slick with come as they wriggle together in the blessed cool of the bunker.  Another kiss lands on Dean's lips, tangy and earthy as Castiel shares their flavor.  Dean's hands shake when he frames Castiel's face, tilting his head and pulling him into a deeper kiss, still enjoying the way Castiel’s body moves.


End file.
